At First Sight
by Akai Hokori
Summary: Three princesses wonder off into the meadow to play, but after their servant came to retrieve them towards the castle they didn't expect to see new Knights in training in their courtyard.Minako, Ami, Usagi, Taiki, Seiya, Yaten
1. First Meeting

In the bright morning's light 3 girls were playing in the meadow when they heard one of the servants calling them. "Princess Ami! Princess Serenity! Princess Minako!" she ran towards them. "Yes Minda did you call us?" Ami answered for the other two who were at the moment rolling around the grass having a fun time. "Yes my lady, your parents are requesting you come home to dinner!" she breathed as she stopped for air. "Oh Mindaa" the girl in odangos whined, "Do we have to go home now?"

"Yes my lady you do I am afraid," Minda answered as she straightens her hair and clothes from her run from the castle to the meadows. With a pout from serenity the other girls gave her a hug, "Serenity we can come back tomorrow morning," Ami said with a smile. "Yeah Sere, lighten up! We'll go ride horses in the silver meadows tomorrow!" Minako chirped cheerfully. "OK!" the girl smiled as she left the others in her dust, leaving them to trail behind for the castle.

In front of the court yard just before the castle doors, two people can be heard yelling, "Come back here with my notebook Seiya!"As the two fought the tallest boy who had long dark brown hair that hung to his lower back in a pony tail held his novel in front of him while shaking his head in irritation. "Please refrain from further embarrassing scenes in front of the castle you two." Finally giving up speaking he took one glance of the two, then pushing his glasses in place he continued to read, further ignoring his brothers brawling. "Not until I get my notebook back!" the shorter boy with long silver hair demanded as he continued to wrestle the other boy with long raven black hair to the ground. "But Yaten I just wanted to see what you write in this thing," the raven haired boy laughed as he tried to open the notebook. "No! Don't you dare! Give it back Seiya!" the silver haired boy screamed as he fiercely tried to grab hold of the raven haired boys arm and lowering it to get the notebook away from him. Before almost getting his precious notebook away from his brother, suddenly the sound of the royal trumpets echo alerted the tallest boy to attention as he glared at his brothers to do the same.

After a long walk or race back to the castle the girls all panted, completely out of breath but still laughing as they slowed to a walk as they entered the archway to the courtyards.

"Sere, you cheated!" the gold haired girl said as she gave the odango haired girl a noogie. "But we all arrived at the same time!" blue haired stated as she laughed at the two bickering sisters. "Yeah Minako don't be such a glory hog!" the odango haired girl stuck her tongue out as the three girls giggled walking over to the doors. After another round of giggles, Ami finally noticed the new knights standing at the entrance. "Minako, Serenity, I believe we have new knights," Ami whispered as the girls corrected their postures as they walk towards the three boys. About few steps in front of them, Minako noticed a black book on the ground. Gracefully she bent down and picked up the book and went to stand next to her sisters. "Good evening gentlemen," Ami smiled as she introduced herself. "I am Mizuno Ami," she curtsied. "Pleased to meet you," she smiled. Stepping aside for her other sisters to introduce themselves, Ami straightened and smiled at the three knights. Stepping towards the knights the odango haired girl curtsied as her eyes closed, "Welcome, I am Tsukino Usagi," she smiled. "Please make yourselves at home here." Rising to her full height she opened her eyes to a pair of dark blue ones. With a light blush she stepped to the side as her last sister introduced herself. "I hope that we can get to know each other fair knights. I am Aino Minako," she curtied. "We are the crowned princesses of the planet Earth." She finished as she rose back to eye level, joining her sisters.

The tallest boy bowed and smiled, "Please to meet you all princesses. I am Kou Taiki, we hope to be of service to you," as he stepped aside to allow one of his brothers introduce themselves. Stepping out of the line, a raven haired boy smiled and bowed. "It is a pleasure to be of service to you beautiful ladies. I am Kou Seiya. He stood and kissed the princesses hands. All three girls blushed and giggled as he fell back to the line.

As the last knight came forward he took a side glance at Seiya who was still smirking arrogantly. "I am Kou Yaten from the same night hood as my brothers Taiki and Seiya, please call upon us if ever you need assistance.' He finished with a bow, still frowning from his earlier brawl with Seiya.

As the princesses curtsied them good evening as they turned to enter the castle, Minako stopped and walked back to the knights, "Excuse me dear knights but I found a black notebook on the ground." She paused to reveal the item, "Does it belong to any of you?" Minako asked as she turned to each of them.

"Yes! That belongs to me, princess." Yaten replied as he snatched the book from her hands. A bit irritated for his rough handling, Minako huffed throwing her princess act in the process. "Hey! I didn't read it alright! I was just returning it to you! Sheesh!" With a swoosh of her hair she headed towards the doors, head held high in an irritated state.

After the doors slammed shut, Seiya let out a low whistle, 'Whew Man that Aino princess sure was mad at you!" He hooted as he felt the glares of his brother on his back. "It was your fault that I was mad in the first place, Seiya!" He huffed, "And what was up with those three anyways! They are just like us kids yet they acted like they were older than us!" Yaten slid his sword into his hilt as he slumped to the ground with another huff.

"Yaten let me remind you that they are different from us. They are princesses!" He sighed annoyed. "Of course they'll speak like adults. But I think that they are very nice."

"Yeah but man did you see them all? I bet they are plain boring." Seiya stated as he left for the knights quarters. "What did you expect that they'd be just like us common people?" Taiki stated as he went in after Seiya. The shortest brother just brushed off the dust of his uniform and stomped off towards the horse stables. "They are all the same unfeeling, snobbish, high strung princesses like all the others," he mumbled as he petted the horses.


	2. Not the Same

Meanwhile back in the great dining hall with her family, "What a jerk that knight is!" Minako stated angrily as she stabbed the roast beast on her plate with a fork. "Minako, calm down, they are only knights and it was our first meeting with them anyways." Serenity said in a matter of fact way. "But I think we shouldn't judge them by first meeting Minako, that's not fair." Ami said as she sipped her goblet listening to the other two, "Ami! He insulted me!" Minako screeched hurting poor Ami's ears as she cut her meat up in tiny peaces. "I only picked up the stupid notebook and returned it to that little imp that's all and he bit my head off for it!" Minako said angrily as she downed her goblet. "Ah I hate men!" She finished as the other two giggled at her response. "But Minako not all knights are bad you know, take Sir Endymion for instance…." sighed Serenity. "Oh Sere! You with your head in the clouds over wonderful Sir Endymion!" She said exasperated, "He probably slept with almost all the girls of this kingdom!" Minako rose roughly as she excused herself from the table.

The King and Queen only stared as the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the castle. "And what was that all about girls?" The queen asked raising her eyebrows a notch. "Oh nothing mother, Minako, Serenity and I just met with our new Knights and well… needless to say for Minako it didn't go that well," Ami said with a sigh.

The King laughed at his daughter's words. "So finally Minako has met her equal tongue lasher eh?" he stifled a laugh with his goblet. "My I never thought that would ever happen," his queen mused with a smile.

Finishing the rest of their meals Ami and Serenity excused themselves as they rushed to talk with their angered sister. When they neared her chambers they heard the musical sound of her harp. Opening the door they saw her at her balcony playing her harp in an attempt to calm down.

Coming out of the stables Yaten headed towards the Knights quarters to retire for the night. Crossing over to the courtyard he heard the most beautiful sound coming from the castle. Following the sound he stopped below a balcony. As he looked up he saw a figure playing the harp and recognized her. Her golden hair reflected the moonlight lighting up the night sky. Her creamy skin glowed as she strummed the harp strings with her delicate fingers. Yaten could only stare in awe at her ethereal beauty; he could dimly see her smiling calm face as she continued the melody.

Remembering the early evening where they first met, he recalled her crystal blue eyes as her fiery temper got the best of her as she yelled at him, and her childish attitude and her sharp tongue intrigued him. Looking up at the blonde beauty he felt guilty that he misjudged her. "Hey Yaten!" He heard a girl's voice. Looking up he saw the princess in her night gown staring down at him. "What are you doing spying on me down there!" She called back as he smirked. "Well I was going back to my quarters until I heard this screeching and then I found that it was you dear princess," he said sarcastically. "Is it not enough that you insult me in my face and now you are here to do the same again behind my back!" She said angrily as she left the balcony and slammed the doors shut.

Coming face to face with her sisters she stated hotly, "that so called knight has some nerve to insult me outside my balcony! He is such a jerk!" Minako fumed as she slammed herself onto her bed. Ami and Serenity who just stood there suddenly burst out laughing. "What is so funny?!" Minako demanded as she glared at her sisters. "Oh Minako, I've never seen you this mad than the time that some captain called you a Ditz!" Ami giggled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes from laughing. "You know Minako they say that when a girl is infuriated by a boy it means that she will love him later in life." Serenity said with a grin. Minako felt her cheeks hot, "WHAT! OVER MY DEAD BODY! I WILL NEVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" She screeched.

Looking up from the courtyard to the empty balcony he only laughed hard at the screeching of the angry princess. "I guess she's not like all princesses," he laughed as he stumbled to stand up. "Yaten you've been out here the whole time!" Turning around still stifling his laugh was Taiki and Seiya. "What are you doing out at this time of night?" Taiki asked as he looked at Yaten's flushed form. "And what were you doing?" He asked as he looked around the courtyard. I was just having a few words with Aino," he smirked as he strolled over to the knight's quarters followed by his confused brothers.


	3. Fierce Rider

The next morning at breakfast in the dining hall, "Oh no! You've got to be kidding me!" Minako raised her voice. "Mother, Father surely we can go out to ride in the meadows alone?" Minako asked hotly. "Holding his laughter in from his quick tempered daughter, "Yes Minako we are assigning the new Knights to you three in hopes that they keep you three out of harms way and out of trouble," he eyed the three girls. "Oh father! We never had to have chaperons before, why now?" Serenity asked.

"Well the very first reason is safety, though you don't look it now you are the crowned princesses of Earth, and secondly the Captain of the Knights asked me specifically to assign their new recruits with something a bit challenging, and so what better practice then to assign them my daughters!" He laughed with amusement in his eyes.

"Well run along your three, your father and I must attend the throne," the queen said as she retrieved her husband. "Yes mother," all the girls replied dryly as they headed for the doors in low spirits.

Minako was practically burning with anger, "Father and mother are just doing this to spite me!" Hearing the three princesses coming out of the castle, Taiki, Seiya and Yaten went to their charges. Minako felt like crying…"Why me!" She groaned loudly as she saw the cocky knight walk towards her. "Good evening screeching princess, I am assigned to be your guard," he said with humor. "God save me!" He sighed as he escorted Minako to the stables.

As she headed for the stables Minako's anger dimmed as she thought about riding her steed in the silver meadows. '_At least I get to ride the horses in peace,'_ she thought as she went to pick her horse. Choosing a dark brown mare horse, she waited for her sisters, as she ignored her knight who was doing the same.

As Ami came into view she was on a white mare with gentle eyes as Taiki followed behind with his horse, and behind them Serenity chose a brown mare with white markings on its head followed by Seiya on his horse.

"Alright already, shall we be on our way then?" Asked Yaten impatiently as he rode ahead to guide the way. "Yaten be patient, the ladies are probably new with horseback riding," Taiki said matter factly as he turned to his charge to see her grinning?

"Let's go Minako! Serenity!" As the three girls galloped away from their charge as their laughter filled the air in joy. This impression of the princesses left a new sense of respect towards the girls. "Well lets go guys!" Seiya said and galloped after his charge. Taiki not believing the quiet princess Ami control her steed with much ease impressed him. "Come on Taiki we'll lose them this way!" Yaten said annoyed and sped past Taiki, but soon was followed by a still shocked Taiki hot on his trails.

"Minako, don't you think this is too much for the new knights on their first day?" Serenity asked as she slowed her steed to a gallop. "No way Sere! They are not going to imprison me with their speed and their company especially my baby sitter!" She laughed in the wind like a wild thing, as her golden hair floated in the wind.

"But really I can't believe that knight Taiki thought that we couldn't ride," Ami giggled.

"I still can't believe that our parents could be so spiteful!" Minako stated with a glare at the silver headed knight fast approaching along with Seiya. When the boys halted to a stop Seiya turned to them, "Honestly! Where did you learn to ride like that?" Smiling at his shocked face the girls turned to Ami, where Ami blushed as she cleared her voice. "Well father knew that I loved horse back riding so he allowed his captain to teach me how to ride, and when I learned how to ride, I taught the others." She said in a quiet voice. "Wow Princess Mizuno you are very talented in riding!" Seiya exclaimed as he looked to Yaten and Taiki for approval. Yaten just shook his head and Taiki was just staring at Ami.

Feeling his gaze looking through herself, Ami looked away and joined Serenity and Minako in the farther meadows. Taiki just stood there with his mouth hanging open in a daze as he stared after her. Smirking at his brother's actions, "Ohh Taiki! What was that all about huh? Are you fancying the lovely princess Mizuno?" Seiya hooted as he got a faint blush from Taiki. "Don't be stupid Seiya I was just amazed at her riding skills," he straightened as he continued watching the blue haired rider with keen interest. "Yeah right Taiki and you're just staring at her for protection purposes am I right?" Seiya slyly asked. Coughing a bit at his question he continued to ignore him and kept watch of the others.

Seiya also was surprised at the blue haired princess's skills as a rider, but he was more interested in the odango haired princess who laughed lightly sending his heart pounding faster and her smiles leaving a light blush to trail along his cheeks. Taking a quick look at Seiya, "Hey Seiya why the sudden change of color?" he asked mockingly as he continued to goad his brothers till they were both red in the face; that is until, "At least I'm not the one that constantly likes getting into tongue lashes with princess Aino cause he's in love with her!" Seiya smarted back as Taiki sat in agreement with a grin. "Hmph! I don't love that brat of a princess, I just like pissing her off to get a good laugh!" Yaten pouted as his eyes stared at the golden haired princess on her steed. "Its not like that at all…" he mumbled to himself as he continued to watch the three girls.

After their long ride in the meadows the three princesses with their knights started heading back. On their way one of the steeds whinnied sharply as it turned and fled in the opposite direction, with its rider. "Ami! Serenity and Minako screamed as they watched their sister try desperately to try calming the horse. Hearing the sudden screams, the knights turned around to find one rider missing. Looking around the area they saw the runaway horse and its rider galloping at an amazing speed in the opposite direction. Without a word Taiki chased after the runaway horse at break neck speed while the others silently watched, praying that he'd get there. Closing in on the horse and the princess Taiki raced ahead of the horse and grabbing the reins of the horse steadied the horse to a stop. "Ami who was scared out of her wits held on to Taiki for dear life as he comforted the startled princess.

When the two horses came back to the others Ami was held in Taiki's arms as her horse was lead by Taiki. With a cry of relief Minako and Serenity galloped over to Ami as they thanked Taiki for saving Ami's life. Ami still embarassed that she was in his embrace quietly thanked him and rode with serenity to the castle.

"Hey nice save man!" Seiya praised as he clapped his hand on Taiki's shoulder, while Yaten also looking relieved congratulated him for his rescue. Taiki after smiling at his brothers in thanks stared off towards the blue haired princess with relief.


	4. Sleepless Night

In the knight's quarters, "Taiki are you in there?" Yaten asked as he knocked on his head for a response. Taiki only stared at his food as he kept replaying the day's events.' _Guess not,'_ he muttered as he left for the door, but only to find "Princess Mizuno is there anything wrong?" Yaten asked concerned and confused why the princess was at the knight's quarters. "Oh no nothing is wrong I just wanted to thank Sir Kou Taiki for saving me today," she blushed as she twiddled her fingers in front of her while looking for her rescuer. Grinning at the idea of surprising his brother he led her to Taiki who was still staring at his plate untouched, that is until he looked up to ocean blue eyes. "Princess Mizuno!" He stumbled out of his chair as he hit the table with a bang. Ami who waited for him stifled a giggle. "No Sir Taiki nothing is wrong, I just wished to thank you for saving me today…" Ami looked at the floor blushing. "So thank you…" she said as she turned to the door and left leaving Taiki staring after her, his mouth hanging open as if to reply. After that embarrassing scene, the elder knights and captains filled the room with laughter at his stumbled reactions. Taiki realizing himself beat red and embarrassed, excused himself from the table, heading to his chambers for the night. Walking down the hall he could still hear the others laughing their asses off as he heard Seiya and Yaten perform a different version of his embarrassing scene. "Oh my darling princess Mizuno!" Seiya expressed towards Yaten while Yaten imitated the shy princess, "Oh Sir Kou Taiki!" They embraced then broke into another fit of laughter.

"Oh please Minako it wasn't like that!" Ami pleaded from the far end of the castle. "Oh give it up Ami you were so comfortable in his arms!" Minako chirped as she made kissy noises expressing that Ami fancied the young knight, "Oh Sir Kou Taiki!" Minako acted dramatically as she held on to Serenity's hand that imitated the dashing knight. "Sweet Princess Mizuno…" and the girls made kissy noises making the blue haired princess blush crimson as she stated that it wasn't anything like that! However the two sisters goaded her until she decided to leave for the night. Bidding their sister good night they kissed each others cheeks and left making kissing noises before closing the chamber doors. "YOU GUYS! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" The blushing princess yelled at them through the door as she doused the lights. Changing into her night gown she sat at her dresser facing the mirror, brushing her luscious blue hair. Finally being able to freely dream, closing her eyes she imagined the dashing knight on his horse, _'Thank you… Sir Kou… Taiki…'_

Sitting in his chambers Yaten imagined the lovely princess Aino on her horse, her hair in the wind as she laughed happily into the air. Drifting into a daze he began to draw in his journal. After snapping out of his thoughts he looked down to see the image of Minako! Right where he was writing about how his day went! Where several of them were of her face laughing and smiling, and others were of her riding her horse and another was beginning to sketch her balcony performance of her harp. Frustrated with his own lack of concentration he went to bed.

On the opposite wall where the handsome young knight resided, Seiya was busy reading his love letters from the local girls, smiling at the last letter of his many fans pledging undying love to him, he thought back to the odango haired princess and her cheerful smiles. Putting down the letters he continued his thoughts on princess Serenity. "Such a beautiful princess… I wonder if I can get to know her better like Yaten and Taiki are doing…" Smiling to himself he turned out the lights and went to bed.

At the end of the hall Taiki laid on his bed and thought of the beautiful blue haired princess. Not being able to sleep he began writing in his poetry book describing the blue haired princess.

Hair like pure blue drops of rain

Eyes the color of the ocean

After two lines he stopped and shook his head, '_What am I doing? I can't allow myself to get attached to a princess!'_ Then putting down his quill and book, he doused the candles and turned in for the remaining night, dreaming of the blue haired, blue eyed rider…

In the dark room of the royal chambers, one princess was having a hard time drifting into sleep due to her problems with sleeping. Rising herself from bed, grabbing her robes she left the chambers and out to her balcony. Feeling like having a sip of her favorite wine, she went to her cabinets and took out a blue bottle and a glass and sat herself down in one of the balcony chaises. Looking out into the night sky she let out a soft sigh of gratitude over her wine. Her long golden hair rippled and shone in the cool night, her gown blowing in the gentle breeze as the night air cooled her ivory skin. '_I wish I can sleep during the night like everyone else…' _complaining to herself as she poured another glass of wine. _'I'm not tired yet…'_ she thought as she sighed. Glancing over to where her harp was she smiled, _'Maybe I'll play for a little while…'_ she concluded as she walked over to her harp, sat down and began playing. Closing her eyes she struck the harps cord as each beautiful note was played, lulling the world into slumber.

In the dark of night, Yaten suddenly stirred awake from the beautiful melody that he heard the other night. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he quickly dressed and left to follow the lulling music out of the Knight's Quarters, and into the gardens. Feeling the night air his eyes focused as he shook himself awake. Tuning his ears to direct him, while looking around just for caution, he found himself near the same balcony where he saw the golden haired princess. Keeping to the shadows of the night he crept closer, hearing the melody clearer he stared up to see… her.

In all his years he felt like he was staring up at an angel in the night fore he has never seen such beauty as the princess he sees now. The stars made her hair shine as she plucked away on her harp. Hiding behind a large tree he continued to watch her as he tried to control himself from calling out to her. As he watched he felt his heart flutter and dance wildly inside. Holding his hand on his heart to slow or even relax his heart beat, he began to wonder what the princess's real self was like. Thinking back to his first meeting with her she was every bit the royal brat that he claimed her to be, yet here she was showing her true beauty to the night while she lived as the strict, calm, bossy beauty that has a sort of dislike towards him in every which way thinkable, just because he accidentally raised her voice to her and rudely grabbed his notebook out of her hands without a thank you. And the weird thing is, he felt so compelled to tease her, to act like he disliked her each time she speaks to him. '_So she's beautiful and pretty talented… but she's still a bossy brat that can't even take a joke!'_ He reasoned to himself, though his heart says another, '_You fancy her…'_ Feeling like kicking himself for thinking of such things he turned away into the shadows, back to his quarters to rest. _'Even if I might fancy her for her beauty, we're nothing alike! I can't stand her screeching, or her bossy composure_!' Tuning out his inner war with himself he entered the halls into his chamber.


	5. Royalty or Blushing Beauty

Yawning as she opened her balcony doors, Minako blinked up to the sun as the birds chirped loudly in the morning rays. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she called her went to her servant for dressing. Brushing her golden locks she pulled out a ruby hair clip out of her drawers and clipped it in her hair, then after securing it she put on her gold moon and ruby tear drop earrings and her tear drop ruby necklace on as she twirled around in orange and white dress for the morning. Finishing her morning routine with her gold tiara upon her head, she went out to greet her staff and family.

"Good morning mother and father!" Minako came in as she sat down for breakfast. Following her was her two sisters, "Good morning Minako!" They said as they too sat down. After the first morning course was served Serenity began teasing Ami about her knight. "So Ami how did you sleep hmm?" she grinned when she saw a light blush forming in her sisters cheeks. "Oh please Serenity not you too!" Ami cried as she looked from her parents and her sisters for any other comments before sinking in her seat.

Tired of being questioned from her sisters Ami quickly changed the topic. "Minako aren't you supposed to be training to be a queen? I mean after all you are the oldest of us and I'm sure mother and father wouldn't mind if you acted more lady like.' Ami stated as she watched the plates being cleared by the servants for dessert. Sighing at the unavoidable question, "Yes Ami I am taking extra lessons with my etiquette teachers, and yes I am making sure that I am behaving like a delicate piece of china.' she said flatly as she stood to leave the table. "Serenity, which reminds me, you have classes today with Mme. Dubois for your etiquette classes and Ami… your lessons, began 15 minutes ago," Minako smirked as she saw both of her sisters rising with a gasp and practically ran for the doors. "Good day mother and father, we'll be back at dinner!" They both said in a hurry as they fought their way out of the doors. Looking over to her parents she nodded to them as they smiled, "As you can see I am more than capable of ruling if ever I need to," she smiled and left for the doors.

"Lady Serenity you are late!" Mme. Dubois stated as she looked crossly at the young princess. "Mme, I beg forgiveness, I will not be late again," she bowed with a sigh then straightening she saw that her teacher was smiling. "Very good my lady, your response was natural and exactly as I hoped." She said then guiding the princess into her study they continued her lessons all the while in her mind she felt like saying, _'Damn this is so boooring,'_ while she listened and took notes on how to become a lady.

About 4 hour later… "My god that is too much for a girl to take!" she mumbled to herself as she headed for the gardens for a bit of fresh air. Seeing that her favorite roses were blooming she walked over to the new roses and sniffed them. _'Mmm so nice, too bad they have thorns,'_ she thought as she went to sit next to the fountain, while she recited her verses for her speech lessons for later. Reading her notes she made from her last class she began to practice them. "Good day to you gentlemen and lady. Welcome to the Kingdom of Earth, I hope that you may find yourself at home." she recited while she gestured her imaginary company the proper greetings.

"I will indeed your Highness thank you for your hospitality," Seiya bowed as he made himself known. "Sir Kou Seiya!" She blushed in embarrassment as she quickly composed herself. Good day to you, I hope your day is pleasing," she said sweetly as she held her head up high." Seiya only grinned. "I see that they are making you do etiquette lessons at last princess," he bowed as he quickly rose to hear his charge sigh in boredom. 'Yes Sir Kou…" he begin to chuckle. "No need for such formalities my lady, I am your guard and so Seiya or if you wish Sir Seiya is fine by me," he flashed a smile as he saw her smile. "Yes then Sir Seiya, and I do wish that I can be free of all the formalities but it is unheard of for a princess to speak with brashness. So to my misfortune, I must speak so." She sighed smiling a little at her hopeless state.

Frowning at her unhappiness, "Well then princess, why don't you just be yourself when you have no classes?" he suggested with a smile. "I know I don't deserve such formalities so speak up Odango atama!" He said as he playfully tugged her hair. "Ouch! You will stop that Sir!" Serenity ordered as she adjusted her hair and pouted. Seiya laughed again, "Com'on Odango! Loosen up! You look so adorable being you!" He teased as he took one of her hair ornaments and ran away laughing. "Please give… Oh to hell with it! Come back with that Seiya!" She yelled as she grabbed her skirts and ran after him.

After a few attempts in retrieving her hair ornament, Seiya laughed heartily and finally gave it back to her. "See, now that's the odango atama that I like to see, flustered but herself!" he grinned as he watched her give him a glare and a pout. "That was not funny Sir Seiya! That is unacceptable!" She stated as she clipped her ornament back in her hair. "Aww com'on Odango! You looked so cute back there!" Seiya cooed as he gave her a dazzling smile. Looking at her knight with an odd look then smiling, "Well as much as that was not fun… it was refreshing to talk… like this." she laughed. As she threw her arms up into the air and breathed in deeply the fresh air.

"It actually feels so good to talk like this again! I thought I was gonna go insane!" She chirped as she smiled at Seiya. "I'm glad I got to help you Odango," he answered tugging here long hair playfully. "Hey, you know I have a name you know. It's Serenity!" she whined. "Whatever you say Odango," Seiya smiled. "Seiya! I'm not kidding quit it!" Serenity said as she stalked away fuming. "See you around Odango!" Seiya called as he chuckled to himself. _'Yeah she is a real beauty that way…"_

"Princess your assistance is needed in the medical facilities!" A servant cried as he barged into Ami's lessons. "Very well Avery, I shall be down." Ami said as she gathered her books back to the shelves of the library and swiftly exited the room to the medical chambers. "Yes Dr. How shall I offer my services?" Ami said immediately checking the injured person. "Ah yes, my lady we are in need of your knowledge. This man has been hit by a slow acting poisonous arrow, and we are afraid that we don't know where or how to obtain the herb to stop the poison from spreading!" he said gravely as he wiped his brow. Ami gave a quick nod as she took out her glasses and examined the wound on the person. After closely examining the wound she gave a sigh and smiled, _'Thank goodness it is a curable poison.' _She thought as she took off her glasses and slid them into her pocket. "Dr. There is nothing to worry, I will be back shortly with the antidote in tow. For the mean time please keep the wounded person warm, and give him some water to dull the poisons affects." Then with a quick bow, Ami fled to the stables where the horses were kept.

Getting on her white mare, she sped away from the castle and headed north. Having no time to check behind her, Ami was unaware of someone following her until, "Heya!" she heard a man yell behind her as she turned around to look behind her. "Sir Kou Taiki!" Ami gasped as she pulled her horse to a stop, letting her knight catch up to her.

Catching up to her he slowed his horse to a stop, all the while asking himself, '_Where is she going at this time of day in such a hurry?' _But before voicing his thoughts, "Sir Kou Taiki, I must hurry! Please come with me…" Giving her horse the command to go Taiki followed behind trying to catch up to her pace, he whipped his horse for speed. About half an hour of riding, Ami gave the command for Taiki to slow down. When both riders came to a stop, Ami lead Taiki to a cliff wall with vines climbing up towards a crack in the wall. Looking up to where the vines ended, Ami could vaguely see the many medicine plants that moved with the wind. Hardening her stature, she went to climb up the wall putting her hand on the cracks for leverage, she began to step up until a hand grabbed her from going further. "Please my lady, allow me to retrieve the plants," Taiki requested as he stared into her determined eyes. Smiling at the kindness of her knight she agreed, bidding him be careful. Relieved that she agreed to stay put, he began climbing to vine covered walls. Ami

Ami watched Taiki slowly climb up the wall and over the side. Smiling that he safely got up in one peace, she waved at him enthusiastically and blushed when he waved back to her. Standing on top of the cliff, Taiki took out his medical herb pouch he carried with him and quickly picked some of the bright purple plants that his charge needed for her antidote. Closing the pouch with a smile, he waved to her again before heading back down to his waiting princess. Climbing down slowly as he retraced each crack, half way down he suddenly felt great pain coming from his right arm. Looking over he saw a coiled up snake hissing wildly as it stared at him. Feeling his right arm go numb, he accidentally slipped and fell to the ground. With a gasp Ami ran over to his side. Thankfully Taiki was almost to the ground when he fell he only had a few cuts and bruises, but when she checked over him to for any other injuries, she noticed a purple bite mark on his right arm. "Sir Kou Taiki! What happened to your arm?" she asked worry crossing her face. Smiling at her concern, he struggled to get up, not to worry my lady you are safe that is all that matters and I have retrieved your plants for the antidote." He said weakly as he lost consciousness. Ami feeling his pulse stood up and quickly set to work on her antidote every now and then checking on his pulse for time. After some stewing of her antidote she quickly knelt to his side, tipped his head up and gave him the antidote. Laying him back down, she waited while she prayed.

Feeling the softness of the ground, Taiki slowly opened his eyes. Still blurry from his fight with the poison he felt himself breathe normally again, sighing with relief he felt his head as he slowly rose from where he laid. Feeling someone holding him back down he focused his eyes to see what or who held him down. Looking up to ocean blue eyes his vision cleared little by little till he saw the beautiful face of his charge. Feeling his strength coming back to him he slowly raised his hand up towards her smiling face as he felt his hand connect with her blue hair.

Relieved that her knight is conscious again, she helped him up on his feet taking great care not to stress his wounded arm. "Are you alright Sir Taiki?" She asked her eyes full of concern as she checked on his bandages to see if he needed them changed. "If you are strong enough dear knight, we must hurry back to the castle," she said calmly as she helped her knight onto her steed. Seeing that he's not fully recovered she tied his horse to hers as she sat Taiki in front of her and sped off on her horse.

Feeling her antidote slowly begin to cure the poison, his vision became clearer as he turned to see the determined blue haired princess, holding him steady on her steed, staring straight ahead towards the now visible castle.

Running up towards her horse the servants waited anxiously for their return. Slowing her steed to a stop in front of them, Ami gave them orders to carry Taiki to the medical chambers. "He will be alright, though he needs plenty of rest and fresh bandages," she ordered as she rushed towards the Dr. "Dr. Here is the antidote, please give this to the injured." She took the glass vile from her pouch and gave it to him. "Oh bless you my lady!" He cried as he hurried towards the door holding the patient.

After her task was finished she gave the rest of the medicine plant to the servant, ordering her to save it in their cabinets. Nodding to her servant she swept her robes away towards the resting area. Opening the doors she was glad when she found him sitting up comfortably in bed, smiling at her. Closing the doors, she went up to her knight. "How are you feeling Sir Kou…" he held her hand and smiled. "Taiki, is fine your highness." He smiled as he looked into her blue eyes. "My lady I thank you for saving my life," he started when he felt her finger on his lips. "It is my pleasure and duty Sir Knight, to help the sick and wounded," she smiled as she felt a blush coloring her cheeks. _'Beautiful Princess… you are amazing…'_ Taiki thought as he watched her blush prettily while she continued to smile at him.

The late afternoon slowly turned to the early evenings as Minako arrived home from her royal duties to her people. _'I am so glad that the day is ending! I am so beat!' _she sighed as she arrived at the archway. Thanking her carriage men, she stepped onto the ground as she held her skirts close to her. Finally getting out of the carriage she let the ends of her dress fall to ground, she bid the carriage goodbye as she approached the court yard.

Now being away from public eyes, she let her arms reach the sky as she stretched and yawned like a cat. "I am so glad to be back home!" She said to no one in particular as she looked up towards the sunset sky.

Watching his princess stretch like a cat and talking to herself, Yaten had to hold a chuckle as he approached his charge. "Good evening Princess Aino," he bowed.

"How has the day treated you today? Were you bored listening to the commoners problems and acted like you give a damn? He watched his princess's face. Surprisingly, she only smiled. "Yes Sir Kou Yaten, I had a pleasant time helping and serving my people," she said as she turned to leave. "I didn't think you were good at lying," He said mockingly as he watched his charge turn. Her face changed from normal to fury red in a matter of seconds. Not being able to stand his words she raised her voice, "How dare you mock my duties when you yourself do nothing for the day such as a cat lying lazily in the sun!" She replied hotly as she swept her hair out of her eyes. "What do you know of me Sir Kou! You know nothing of me yet you think it is fair for you to judge me as an uncaring, snobbish brat when it is in fact yourself that you speak of!"

Shocked at her words he felt anger rise in him. "You tell me I speak unjustly when all I am to judge is your cold, pain in the ass royal stuck up attitude! You are a cold, hypocritical princess!" he practically said with a growl as he stared at her back.

Suddenly feeling like he said too much, his heart stopped when he heard her statement.

"You… know nothing of me…" he heard her say before seeing her walk off towards the stables. Relaxing his hands to his sides he felt ashamed and guilty about his words. As he turned towards the court yard, he heard a whinny of a horse. Turning over to the source of the noise, he saw his charge fled from the stables heading towards the woods. Concerned for her safety and curiosity getting the best of him, he quickly ran to the stables, grabbed his horse and went after her.


	6. In the Depths of the Forest Lies a Lady

The early evening begins to darken as the brown horse and it's rider go further in towards Waking Woods. Feeling tears start to form in her eyes she quickly wiped them as she cried for her horse to run faster. Riding deeper and deeper until the forest covered the evening sky with their long branches she rode on.

Throughout the whole day she was with her people helping them and keeping them happy while she suffocated while her real self was crying out for freedom of her duties. Sometimes to her, it felt like she was bound by rules, restricting her room to breathe, restricting her to laugh, and restricting her to run wildly like her sisters. Being the oldest meant absolute isolation from her child self, forcing her to grow up into a calm, responsible and powerful Queen of her kingdom for her people one day. But as she sat in isolation among the business of her surroundings she felt incased, and trapped. The worst was when her own knight accused her of being cold and heartless for the masses that her walls crumbled into nothingness. Unable to hold back the tears, she let them flow as she rode wildly into the heart of the woods. The wind sweeping past her golden flowing hair she felt the cold air sting her moist eyes. Sighing in gratitude that the clearing was up ahead she slowed her steed to a trot as she entered the now bright secluded lake of Waking Woods. Halting to a stop, she hopped off her horse and held on to the reins as she guided the horse to a grassy spot and tethered it to the nearby trees. Securing the horse, she walked over to the crystal clear lake that reflected the sky. _'I want freedom of this life!'_

Feeling the surroundings grow darker as he rode further into the dark woods, he felt a pang of panic as he begin worrying for the princess's safety. As he looked ahead there was nothing but the dim silhouettes of the trees, lining all in a row that made a sort of cave like atmosphere that worried Yaten. _'Where did she go?' _He thought as he whipped his horse to rider faster and harder, begging for an exit from his steady path to darkness. Squinting ahead he was thankful that there was light at the end of the path. Coming closer to the clearing he saw a small water fall filling the lake beneath. As he slowed his steed to a trot, he saw the princess's steed in some grassy area and felt himself sigh in relief that she was in no immediate danger. Getting off his horse, he tethered the horse beside hers and walked over to the now visible lake. Taking in its mysterious beauty, he noticed a flash of gold at the opposite end of the lake. Widening his eyes in surprise, he saw the princess dipping her foot in the water next to the falls. Her hair was now up in a red bow and her dress mussed from sitting on the rough looking rock, he saw her slumped figure.

Walking carefully over to her he could hear her soft sobs of sadness and pain. From this angle, without her crown, her mask like smile, and her straight posture she looked like a small child. Feeling her pain within his chest, he approached her.

"I didn't ask to be born with royal blood…I didn't ask to…" she let her tears fall into the lake as she moved her foot in the water. "I pray that someday I can have my freedom…" she whimpered as she played with the tiara in her hand. "This… thing that weighs so heavily atop my head… the very thing that controls by very being!" She cried as she threw it into the depth of the lake. Hearing the satisfying splash of the tiara hitting the water she gave a small smile of triumph as she stared at the vibrations of the lake.

"You shouldn't throw away your family heirloom your Highness…" she heard a voice say behind her. Not caring to turn around she continued to stare at the lake. "I neither care for your company or the object that rules my existence," she sighed as she pulled her foot out of the water, standing up she begins walking past the intruder that disturbed her solitude. Keeping her head down she continued walking ahead, but stopped when she heard a giant splash behind her. Turning around quickly she found no one behind her, beginning to wonder if she was hallucinating things, she turned back around.

Kicking his feet harder as he continued to dive to the bottom of the lake he saw a glint of gold. Smiling he fell to the floor of the lake and kicked up towards the surface, his parcel safely tucked in his shirt. Breaking the surface he took in a deep breath of air, he looked up at the sky, holding his fist in the air in triumph. Wading towards the shallow end of the lake and onto land, soaking wet he ran towards the princess.

Shocked at what she was seeing in front of her, she could only stare and gasp at the sight of the drenched state that her knight was in as she took in his silver hair matted to his head, as his bright green eyes looked at her then widening her eyes in surprise she saw that he was smiling genuinely at her. Forgetting her misery she continued to stare in surprise at the knight who kept smiling and walked towards her. Watching him now kneel in front of her, she saw the object in his hand. Fighting a blush rising to her cheeks she took the tiara and held it in her hand. Taking a quick look at her tiara then back towards the knight, she felt dumbstruck.

Rising from where he knelt he continued to smile as he gave a short bow to her as he turned towards the rocks where he left his armor. Picking them up he began to pat himself dry, as he shook his wet hair like a dog. Wringing his long hair dry, he heard the soft patter of heels, looking up to see his princess blushing. "Thank you… Sir Kou Yaten…" she blushed and looked at the ground she continued, "For for… retrieving my tiara from the depths of the lake…" she said quietly keeping her eyes glued to the ground. Hearing his deep voice she blushed further, "It was my pleasure and it is my duty to serve you… Princess…" he replied lowering his eyes to the ground he took a deep breath. "Forgive me your Highness for my brashness and my hurtful words that caused you such pain and grief," he said in shame. "No, it is alright Sir…"

"Yaten. Just Yaten is fine enough for me your Highness…" he said immediately raising his eyes to meet her blue ones. "I have given you the wrong impression of myself on our first meeting Princess…Forgive me." He said as he felt himself drown in their depths as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yaten… I am happy that we may start over," she smiled curtsying in front of him. "Allow me to reintroduce myself…" she said closing her eyes. "I am Aino Minako, also known as Princess Aino…" she said looking into his eyes. "But for you dear knight you may call upon me as Minako," she smiled as she stood up and waited for his response.

Feeling his heart pound wildly in his chest he looked into her blue sapphire eyes, his blush deepened as he sunk to the ground and knelt in front of his princess. "It is… an honor to meet you Princess Ai..Minako." he paused as he corrected himself. "I am Sir Kou Yaten…but for you my lady... just Yaten will be fine." he said holding her hand in front of him, he kissed it lightly forgetting about his wet clothes and damp hair.


	7. Secrets and Fancies

After their meeting in the woods, Minako and her knight raced through the dark path of the woods, every now and then yelling brash words of wit to each other. The princess laughed into the air, her golden hair trailed behind her as she sped her horse faster feeling free than a bird. Following closely behind her and gaining speed Yaten also threw caution to the wind as he laughed and smiled along with her, enjoying her company as he threw her comments right back at her with equal wit. Still wet from his swim and not caring, he felt his heart rate speed up while his thoughts over the wild beauty in front of him increased ten folds watching her smile.

'_I can't do this…'_ he thought as he internally sighed. '_She's a princess and I'm… just her knight…' _Shaking the thought out of his head he noticed the surrounding grow brighter when he saw the exit ahead. "Thank the lord!" he cried exhausted getting an odd look from his princess. "I thought that we'd never get out of there!" He defended while he heard the distinct giggle of his charge. Galloping away from the forest entrance he turned, "Princess… how could you stand going to that place, though grant it that the clearing is beautiful…" he asked curiously. "With an annoyed sigh, she brushed her bangs back, "Well, Sir Yaten it helps me get away from the royal life I lead everyday." she paused while eying him, "And didn't I tell you to address me as Minako?" she stated steering her steed towards the castle as they galloped. "I apologize prin…Minako!" he corrected himself quickly. "Doesn't the entrance to that place scare you? I mean, how did you find that place anyways?" Yaten questioned as he continued to look at her as he spoke. "In my earlier years… back when I didn't have to pretend to be a Queen," she said flatly towards the word 'Queen.' "I rode off on my own to nowhere in particular until I saw the woods. But of course I was a curious child so I went to the so called spooky woods." She said pausing for breath. "When I arrived at the entrance, it felt like no one has ever visited there before which got me really excited and happily I went in, throwing caution to the wind." She laughed as she saw Yaten's eyes widen in surprise. "And seeing that the path lead further into the woods I galloped carelessly and raced in... well, that is… until I reached the middle part of the woods when it began to grow darker with each step and I felt scared going back so I basically cried my horse to run like the wind!" She closed her eyes shut and stuck her tongue out in remembrance. "I mean you wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I arrived at the clearing, and from then on I've always considered that place as my very own so I named it 'Waking Woods'." She smiled remembering her childhood days. "And up until now… no one knows of its existence," she winked causing Yaten to blush and avoided her eyes. "Until you that is...Now you know my secret. And I forbid you to tell another soul!" She said jokingly earning a chuckle from her knight. "Please?" She begged at the end of her statement. "Unless I am driven to incase of danger then yes I will be silent," he said with a smile as they headed into the familiar archway signaling them that they were home. Both dropping to the ground, they lead their horses into the stables for the night. Closing the doors and securing the lock Yaten turned to Minako who was now blushing as she avoided his eyes. "Well dear knight… it is time I go to bed," she said with a sigh as she saw him blush crimson at her words. "Oh don't be such a pervert!" she hit him playfully on the arm as she got a chuckle from him. "Hey you said it not me," Yaten defended then stepping quickly away from her he noticed that he was mere inches from her pink lips. Thanking god that Minako didn't take notice, he bid her good night, now noticing his wet uniform.

Feeling like having a night time stroll around, Seiya headed outside towards the gardens where he spotted a damp and exhausted looking Yaten. Taking a good look at him he could see his brother walking towards him, his eyes glazed while his shoes made an odd squishy sound. Not being able to contain his curiosity and his brothers rather humorous state he clapped Yaten's back hard surprising the wits out of him. "Yaten where the hell have you been man?" Looking at his damp uniform and his now wind swept hair, he stared into his eyes for confirmation. Snapping out of his daze he turned to his brother annoyed. "I was out on a mission," he said casually forgetting to clear his unmistakable smile off his face. Seiya quirked his eyebrows as he saw his quick tempered brother smiling? At what? "So what was your mission Yaten?" Seiya tried to pry as he heard another person walking towards them. "Seiya, Yaten, how did your days go?" Taiki said enthusiastically smiling from ear to ear. Raising both their eyebrows, "The question is how was YOUR day Taiki?" Seiya questioned him as Yaten turned, "Unlike Seiya here, I had a mission, but Taiki what did you do today?" He smirked seeing the blush rise in him. "Well uhh… I had a mission too actually!" He said quickly earning more odd looks from both Seiya and Yaten. "Oh a mission? What did you do?" Yaten grinned wider as he nodded to Seiya for the kill. Grinning triumphantly he narrowed his eyes persuasively. "Was there a certain blue haired princess involved?" Seiya cooed seeing that Taiki was now the color of a bright tomato. Coughing he hesitantly tried to change the subject. "Well yes it was a mission with Am… I mean princess Mizuno! And it was to find some medicine plants!" he stumbled to correct himself but failed miserably. "SO Yaten… what was your mission like?" Taiki's voice gave a squeak desperate for an escape. "Oh no no no no no we will get to Yaten later," Seiya cooed as he grabbed his brother's neck and gave him a noogie. "Taiki you dog! I never knew you had it in you!" Seiya laughed as he messed up his tall brother's hair. Pulling Seiya off from him he gave in. "I did have a pleasant day with Princess Mizuno…" Taiki finished rounding his stare back to Yaten. "Now off me, Yaten what exactly did you do for YOUR mission?" Taiki observed his damp uniform and mussed hair. "I was just retrieving something for my mission that's all." He finished, cleverly hiding the events of the day. Nodding his approval Taiki and Yaten now practically jumped on Seiya with questions. "So Seiya what's this I'm hearing about princess Serenity and you in the gardens?" Taiki asked slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows while Yaten smirked. "Yeah Seiya spill! Did you get to talk to your O d a n g o ?" he stretched each letter earning a wild spread of red cross Seiya's features. "Well the princess and I just talked nothing big, he he he…" He tried to act casually as he stretched his hands towards the sky, "Well I'm going to head in!" he said then ran away from the two. "I swear Taiki, Seiya gets stranger everyday," Yaten stated while he straightened his damp uniform before heading in. Taiki nodded his head in agreement but still staring at Yaten's damp uniform, "It's a pretty farfetched story…" he started but was stopped. "Its fine as long as you aren't like Seiya, I'll let you keep your secret." Taiki said with a smile, "Since I have my own I wish to keep to myself," he finished as he walked over to where Yaten waited and headed in for the night.

"Good night everyone and sleep tight!" Minako yawned happily as she disappeared to her chambers. Ami and Serenity looked at each other in surprise. "Well that's definitely a new sight," Serenity commented. "It certainly isn't like her and I think I saw Sir Kou Yaten with her when she entered the archway." Ami added giggling at what she just said. "Do you think that Minako finally made peace with her knight?" Serenity smiled as she stifled a yawn. "We should retire also, since we have a busy day tomorrow," Ami suggested as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Ok Ami night, see you in the morning!" Serenity hugged her sister good night as she and Ami left for their room.

* * *

Ok so i realize that i haven't given any credits or review thanks or mention that sailormoon is not mine but oh well who cares! Plus i'm sure you are sick of the beginning paragraphs of this is blah blah blah the character or show isnt mine and blah blah blah! So i figured I'd do the Thanx here so... THANX AND KEEP READING AND REVIEWING IF YOU WANT! I swear this is the only chapter i am acknowledging anything other than the story so if you really do wish for me to include it then keep reading this paragraph before reading the next chapters.

Hello, I do not own Sailormoon. Enjoy the story and review if you want.

END.

Ok now Next!


	8. Perfect Morning

In the vicinitie1889393900s of the spacious room, Minako yawned loudly as she stretched her arms in the air, "Mmm what a great night sleep that was!" she chirped to herself, flopping down in front of her big mirror, she begins brushing out the knots out of her hair while humming a catchy tune. When her attendant came to give her morning routines, she was smiling amusingly as she stared at her lady, bouncing up and down like a child with her first crush. Not being able to resist, she slowly entered; shutting the door behind her, signaling to her princess that she had arrived. "Oh Minda hello! I didn't hear you approaching the doors." Minako said sweetly as she gave her attendant a brilliant smile that even made her attendant slightly blush in embarrassment. "My lady you seem very high spirited this morning," she paused giving Minako a grin, "Did my lady find young love among these castle walls?" She asked innocently while she watched Minako's face turn bright red. "Oh Minda that is so silly!" She answered while tapping her on the shoulder. "So my lady, what do we feel like wearing today?" Minda asked curiously waiting in front of her lady's closets. "Minda… I feel so wonderful today! So I think I'm going to wear RED!" she said happily as she twirled around in her room with her night gown on, dancing to imaginary music. Giggling at her childlike mistress, she set out to find her the perfect red dress in her closets. After some twirling, Minda had in hand her little red number that showed off her skin and hugged her body. Smiling happily she thanked Minda and began to dress.

"My darlings, where is Minako this morning?" The queen asked her two daughters who are usually late in coming to the table. "I haven't the faintest mother, but I do know that she's in high spirits!" Giggled Serenity while she and Ami began to fill their glasses with orange juice and load there plates with breakfast. Halfway through Serenity's third helping of pancakes the eldest princess, wearing her winning smile and dress graced them with her presence. "Good morning family! Lovely day to help the people don't you agree?" She said a little too enthusiastically, giving her father and mother a kiss on their cheeks before grabbing a muffin, then skipped out of the dining halls. After the door was shut, the family stared shocked until they heard a squeak from their youngest and watched as she inhaled her remaining pancakes. Dashing out of the halls she grabbed Ami's arm and yanked her out with her. The queen and her husband stared at the now closed door that left an inaudible silence in their wake. "Well, looks like the girls are nice and lively," he chuckled kissing his wife affectionately. "Yes dear, and Minako's birthday is fast approaching! And we still haven't found a suitor for her," the Queen worried. "Ah but my love, I have already made arrangements for all of our daughters when they were children." He reassured with a smile. "Do not worry your head," he finished as he tickled his wife earning a squeal, "Oh stop that!" she laughed as she and her husband continued eating breakfast.

Feeling like a free bird Minako broke out into sweet song as she walked over to the archway awaiting her ride. "Well good morning Lady Minako, you seemed to be in a very good mood," a voice said behind her. Turning around she saw Yaten walk over to her as she hid a blush. "I don't know what it is but I feel so alive its wonderful!" she said happily as she grabbed his hands and twirled around with him, making him laugh along with her. "I'm glad that you will be appearing for the people with a real smile today princess," he said jokingly earning an annoyed look from her. "Minako! Yaten, and you always seem to forget that," she said with a pout but then giggled when she saw his face. "Minako, since it is my duty to guard you I must go with you to the villages," he sighed pathetically but grinned and stuck his tongue out in a silly matter meaning for it to be a joke. Winking at him, "Sure!" she chirped when she straightened up for the carriage men. "Good day gentlemen," she said to them formally while Yaten stood by her side. "We will be taking Sir Kou Yaten today for precautions," she said with a wink to Yaten. Blushing at her cute face, he coughed covering up his embarrassment, then helping her onto the carriage he slid in next to her and shut the door. "Trust me dear Yaten, you will be bored to sleep," she complained while her knight sat and listened to her whine and complain; smiling as he took it all in.

From behind the bushes Serenity and Ami came out fully surprised by what they just witnessed. "Wow that is so romantic!" serenity said as she clasped her hands together in glee. "I wish I can be like that someday," she said watching Ami agree by nodding her head until… "OH MY GOD OUR LESSONS!" She screamed, both rushing to their classes, while the teacher scolded them for their tardiness. Arriving at their destinations they got an ear full after stepping one foot into their rooms. In Serenity's class…

"Oh honestly! Why are you so late again Serenity?" Mme. Dubois clucked annoyed as she stared accusingly at the young princess. While on the opposite end of the castle…

"In all my years Lady Mizuno I have never seen you late, explain yourself!" Mme. Claire scolded her nostrils flaring making her image into a raging beast. Not having any excuse for her tardiness she bowed her head and continued to receive the onslaught of lectures that ended up hurting her delicate ears.

In their captain's presence, "Young knights why are you not at your posts? Weren't you two assigned to a princess that must be accompanied at all times!" Captain Rae shouted making the two knights shudder with each critical comments aimed at them. Briefly describing the captain, he had short hair and piercing gray eyes, while his large body sculpted his armor. He had his captain's uniform on and his hat leveling with his eye sight. For first time visitors, he looked like an armored bull. "And I thought I assigned the king with the best! What are you both still doing here! Get out! At least I have one knight doing what's ordered of him!" He shouted glaring at the two knights retreating backs as he felt the bridge of his nose in agitation. 'New knight…' he thought warily returning to his duties.

Safely out of the knight's quarters the boys let out a sigh of relief all the while massaging their permanently damaged ears. "God damn that bull!" Seiya complained heading over to his charge's study room. "Taiki after straightening up his uniform headed in the opposite direction towards his blue haired princess. "Ami…" he said with a sigh while walking over to her study. Finding his charge sitting next to stack of old books in the library, he walked over to her with a smile. "Good day my lady," he bowed to her. Ami noticing Taiki blushed and smiled. "Good day to you Sir Taiki!" she said as she closed the book that she was reading. "I was just reading… for my lessons," Ami stuttered trying to hide the book behind her back but dropped it he picked the book up. Staring at the front cover he looked towards Ami in disbelief. "I see that you have an interest in Medicine Lady Mizuno," he smiled handing it back to her as he saw her blush in shame. "I really do like my normal lessons but… I feel that I could be doing more for the people by studying medicine." She quietly said still blushing. "There is no shame in having an interest Lady Mizuno." Taiki assured her. "In my spare time I also have a passion for medicine he said to her taking out a small book out of his breast pocket. "I've recently been reading the many uses of different species of plants," he stated showing it to her. Feeling like she just walked into a dream she picked up the book and read fascinated with Taiki's notes of the different plants. Studying his neat handwriting, she was impressed with his knowledge over the subject. "Sir Taiki, please call me Ami and I am just so happy to know you!" she said happily continuing to read his book. Feeling his heart race at her compliment he blushed. "alright…Ami," he said looking into her ocean blue eyes warmly. "Thank you… Taiki," Ami replied while the two of them shared their thoughts about medicine and biology.


End file.
